Luna and the Luma
by Randomness Girl
Summary: (ONE-SHOT) A sob. "Where are you, Mama?" a voice cried out. She halted. Who would be out here? Nopony could survive space, with the exception of few. She looked around for any life form that could be near. She nearly missed it. It almost blended in with the stars everywhere. It was a small yellow creature, who looked like a star with black eyes, and had a plush appearance.


**A/N: Just wanted to take a break from my other crossover. **

* * *

><p>This was freedom.<p>

Flying through the night air, without any care or worry. The cool breeze brushing her wings, her bright moon shining high in the sky, the stars twinkling in the distance, Luna was in heaven. She no longer cared if there were ponies sleeping during this gorgeous night. This wasn't a time to think about anything.

She soared higher, speeding quickly to the edge of the atmosphere. As an alicorn of the night, it seemed the emptiness of space didn't affect her at all. Space was just a large area of night sky for her.

She stopped and looked back. Her world was now a colossal blue and green ball, and she was a mere speck of dust in relation. She was quite far now. Did she dare fly farther?

She did.

Luna pumped her wings as fast as she could, the peace and quiet filling her body.

A sob. "Where are you, Mama!?" a voice cried out.

She halted. Who would be out here? Nopony could survive space, with the exception of few.

She looked around for any life form that could be near. She nearly missed it. It almost blended in with the stars everywhere. It was a small yellow creature, who looked like a star with black eyes, and had a plush appearance, like a stuffed toy.

Luna felt pity for the creature. She flew over to it and asked, "Who are you, little one, and why do you cry?"

It looked up with its wet eyes. "I'm a Luma," it replied. "Have you seen Mama?"

"What does your mama look like?"

The Luma seemed overjoyed to talk about his mother. "She's the most beautiful thing you've ever seen!" he exclaimed as if he wasn't upset just a few seconds ago. "There's no words to describe how amazing she is! Nothing in the galaxy, no, UNIVERSE can match her beauty!

"Do you think you've seen Mama?"

Luna's heart dropped. She didn't want to break the Luma's heart, but she knew she never saw the mare he spoke of. "I'm sorry," she said softly, "but I haven't seen her."

The Luma sagged. "I haven't seen her for a week," he mumbled.

"What happened?" Luna asked sympathetically.

He sniffed. "I was playing with my brothers and sisters when I saw a yummy starbit floating." He held up a purple crystal. "When I turned around, my home was gone, along with Mama."

"Forgive me if I seem a bit harsh," Luna began, "but why would you go after that?"

The Luma looked shocked. "Have you never eaten a starbit?"

She shook her head. "You just have to try it!" he insisted.

Hesitantly, Luna grasped it with her magic. Was it safe? What if something happened to her?

She looked at the Luma. He stared at her expectantly, his eyes wide in excitement. He was so cute! She couldn't let him down! Slowly, she brought it to her mouth, and chewed.

What a starbit tasted like, she had no words. It tickled her tongue and tastebuds with a sweet sensation. It was like honey, maybe sweeter. "It's delicious!" she exclaimed once she swallowed.

The Luma beamed. "I knew you'd like it!"

Like a deflating balloon, the happiness seemed to leak out of him once more. "Mama would give me and my siblings plenty of starbits," he explained sadly.

Luna felt her heart reach out to him. She embraced him in her hooves, giving him a warm, loving hug. He hugged her back.

"Your mama is probably looking for you by now," she told him. "You can stay with me in Equestria and wait for her to come for you."

He looked up at her with those same, wet eyes he had earlier. "Okay."

She guided him back to her planet. Now, not only did she watch over the night, she searched the night sky with Luma, trying to find a sign of his mama coming to Equestria. Each night, their hopes were high, sure that that would be the night she came.

Together, they waited.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, before I get reviews like, "I can't wait to see what happens next" or "Please update", I want to remind everyone this is a ONE-SHOT! There won't be another chapter. Just let your imagination roam and imagine what happens next.**

**PEACE!**

**-Randomness Girl**


End file.
